Color Coding Wiki
'Welcome to the Color Coding Wiki' At the age fourteen, you are taken to a room filled with desks. Other fourteen-year-olds are there too. Most of you have no idea why you're there. Before you could think much about this place, you were given a test and two pencils. The test is about twenty pages long filled with various subjects. A timer for two and a half hours starts, and after that, you don't remember much. The next day, you wake up in a new bed. Everything from the test is fuzzy, so you get up and look around. Appearently, you're not the only one in your little house. Three to four others are there as well, some the same age, others older. Soon, you figure out only a few things are in common between the few of you. 1} None of you remember the test 2} All of you are wearing the same colored sash 3} You're hungry for breakfast. After eating breakfast, you soon figure out that you are in a dorm for one of the many students at a large high school. Everything is sorted by color: what quality of education you will get, what jobs are available, who you can love and who has a valuable life. There's a large set of rules at this strange school, but the question is, will you follow them? 'Guidelines' Red- 》jobs: anything at all 》can mostly only date/marry other red class people, sometimes orange 》test score: 89-100% Orange- 》jobs: most, no leadership roles 》can mostly only date/marry other orange class people, sometimes red 》test score: 82-89% Yellow- 》jobs: most, no leadership roles or doctors {nurses are OK} 》mostly only able to date/marry yellow, sometimes people from the green class 》test score: 75-81% Green- 》jobs: mostly helpful or entertaining jobs {fireman, military, teachers, actors, etc} 》mostly only able to date/marry other green, sometimes people of the yellow class 》test score: 65-74% Blue- 》jobs: mostly hard working jobs {construction workers, factory workers, etc}, sometimes entertainment jobs 》can only date/marry other blues 》test score: 59-64% Purple- 》jobs: poor paying jobs {sewerage worker, garbage collector, janitor, bus driver etc}. Sometimes farmers or bellhops. 》can only date/marry other purples 》test score: 0-58% 1: You must listen an obey to anything within reason that a higher color tells you. 2: Colored sashes must be worn at all times. The shade of the sash doesn't matter, so long as it is not easily mistaken for a different color. 3: Respect all colors of a higher or equal status. 4: Follow all guidelines. 'Small Information' The school, which is quite large, is divided into three sections: one for red and orange, one for yellow and green, and one for blue and purple. These sections are based on education and color. To separate each grouping, there are three different buildings all joined together by a large courtyard. Dorms are located at most two hundred yards away from the courtyard. The school is called Rayani High School. A few miles away from the school, which is placed in a mountain range, is a small town that students are always welcome to visit. This little town is called Amberleta and doesn't get many visitors aside from the students. On weekends, buses run back and forth from the school and Amberleta every morning and night. Every color class has the same style of dorm and group building design. The dorms typically have one bathroom, a small kitchen, a TV and couch, and two bedrooms with each with a bunk bed and closets. When you take the test, the class your parents are in don't matter. Your parents could be in the purple class and you in red. About five miles away from Rayani High, there is a stable called Rayani Stables, and {spoiler alert} it belongs to Rayani High. It is complete with several trails and arenas for competitions. One of said trails leads all the way to Amberleta, and another back to Rayani High. The others lead to various locations such as a waterfall, an abandoned cabin, or a cave. Like Rayani High, the stable is surrounded by a large forest, though here at the stables, it is more dense. Lessons are available at the stable for either an elective or for during free-time. On occasion, the Rayani High will take students in P.E. for a horseback riding course. There are smaller sets of dorms similar to the kind back at Rayni High for when the school decides to send some students off for a week of camping. The principal of this section if the school is Mrs. Davidson. In the city of Naynal, perhaps some two hours from Rayani High, is Naynal Color University, a college where all sashes can attend. 'Rules of the FWRP' Mods/Admins of CC: Rune ~ Swampcloud51 & Fallon ~ DragonNinja01 {Note: No need for more mods/admins for now.} ~No Mary/Gary Stues. ~No controlling other people's characters. ~Shipping and LGBT+ is allowed. ~Erase all parenthesis from the forms. ~Drama and rule-breaking {not these rules}? Do it. ~Put your favorite color in the other section of the form ~You don't have to make just students. If you want to make an old man who works in a coffee shop in the nearby town, that's perfectly fine! ~Feel free to make as many characters as you'd like! ~If you do make more than one character, don't stick them all in the same class. ~Do not make your OC's page before they are accepted. Wait until the OC is accepted before making a character page. ~Fallon and I have the right to accept and deny forms; you can send the forms to either mine or Fallon's Message Wall. ~Speaking of Fallon and I, if we feel the need to do so, we have the right to ban/give time outs from this FWRP ~Please try to use good grammar ~You also are not allowed to edit someone else's OC page(s). ~''Before'' you make a form and send it, check the dorm assignments {especially for the high school} so that you can see which sash colors are closed because we have too many in that class. 'Forms' ^=Optional {Human}-''' Name: Nickname{s}: Age {14-22 for students}: School {College or high school}: Gender: Sexuality: Color Class: Appearance: Clothing Preference: Personality: ^Backstory: ^Job they want/are perusing: ^Crush/Shippable?: Other: '{Animal}-' Name: Nickname: Gender: Breed: Appearance: ^Accessories: Personality: ^Crush/Shippable: ^Backstory: Other: Name: ^Nicknames: Gender: Species {ex, pony, horse, donkey, etc}: ^Age: ^Breed: Appearance: ^Accessories {ex, saddle, collar, etc}: Personality: ^Crush/Shippable: ^Backstory: Other: '''Latest activity Category:Browse